Christmas Wish
by Harumaki03
Summary: Después de una ardua lucha contra Pein, Naruto murió y toda Konoha esta resentida. Es época de Navidad, época para creer en lo imposible y tener fe ¿podrán las estrellas cumplir el deseo de Sakura? ¿Podría realmente existir un deseo que se haya realizado?


**Naruto**

"**Christmas Wish"**

**-/-/-**

-¿No había nada más? -el tono preocupado de Tsunade era evidente, y no era para menos.

-Lo sentimos, Hokage-sama, cuando llegamos, solo encontramos los cuerpos de Pein y su compañera, y de Uchiha Sasuke y el resto de los integrantes de _"Taka" _-la voz salía amortiguada gracias a la máscara de zorro que llevaba el _ANBU_.

-¿No había rastro alguno de Naruto? -preguntó, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse.

-No, lo siento mucho, Hokage-sama, revisamos el área varias veces e incluso salimos de la zona acordada, nos alejamos en un radio de 50 kilómetros más. Ningún rastro, nada.

Tsunade asintió, apesadumbrada.

-Esta bien, puedes retirarte -el ANBU asintió, inclinándose ligeramente y desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Tsunade respiro profundamente. Tal vez era una maldición que la perseguía, pero todos los hombres que había amado, habían muerto.

**-/-/-**

Sus pasos iban de un lado a otro, no solo ella, si no también Sai imitaba su comportamiento.

-Vamos, vamos -Hatake Kakashi, con el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, les hablaba sobre una cama -si no se calman las cosas serán peores.

-Kakashi-senpai tiene razón -asintió Yamato, sentado en una silla, con el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo.

-No sé, todo esto me da mala espina -musitó Neji, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con el torso cubierto de vendajes a causa de recibir varios golpes de forma directa por parte de uno de los Pein.

-Neji -le reprendió Tenten, apoyada en la pared, observando como Ino vendaba a Lee desde el cuello hasta la cintura.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, por la cual ingreso Nara Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru.

-El escuadrón ANBU acaba de ser enviado a descansar, Inoshi, otros miembros de élite y yo saldremos a revisar el área, Chouji, Chouza esta estable, así que puedes ir a verlo ya -el chico de robusto cuerpo salió, murmurando disculpas, a ver a su padre.

-¿Cómo están las cosas, papá? -pregunto Shikamaru, Konoha había sufrido graves daños y bajas incontables, Shikamaru había sido el primero en sacar cálculos y su resultado había sido un treinta por ciento menos en las fuerzas de Konoha.

Sakura y Sai detuvieron su andar para mirarle. Kurenai estaba junto a Shikamaru, Hinata y Shino estaban junto a Kiba, la madre de éste y su hermana estaban atendiendo a Akamaru y a los otros perros que se habían unido a ellos en la batalla y habían resultado heridos.

-Las cosas están un poco calmadas, al menos por ahora -el tono de Shikaku era neutro -las pérdidas aún no se han terminado de contabilizar, Shizune, Konohamaru y Ebisu ya salieron de estado critico pero... -el jefe de la familia Nara entrecerró los ojos y miro por el rabillo hacía atrás.

-¿Pero? -insistió Ino.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? -dijeron al unísono Sai, Sakura y Yamato. Kakashi cerró su ojo visible, temiendo lo peor.

-Deja que yo responda a ello, Shikaku -la voz usualmente atronadora de la Quinta Hokage fue un susurro, vago, cansado -el escuadrón ANBU que envié a revisar la zona solo a encontrado el cuerpo destruido de Pein y la nueva y pequeña organización denominada _Taka_ liderada por Uchiha Sasuke gravemente herida, no hay rastros de Naruto, cuerpo o algo similar, lo único que quedan son cenizas, escombros y la huella de que el poder de Kyuubi paso por allí.

Todos los presentes escuchaban en el más absoluto silencio. El cuerpo de Sakura empezó a temblar.

Tsunade prosiguió. -Uchiha Sasuke y su grupo han sido transferidos aquí, luego serán sometidos a juicio por el nuevo Consejo, Danzou está muerto -ante esto, Tsunade miro a Sai -y se han encontrado evidencias de que la organización _La Raíz_ liderada por el mismo Danzou, formó parte del ataque de Akatsuki a Konoha, a excepción de ciertos ninjas de la misma organización, los culpables serán sometidos a juicio.

-Debí acabar con todos cuando pude -susurró Sai -lo lamento.

-De nada vale lamentarse ahora, y agradece el no haberlo hecho, de haber sido así, tú pagarías por los crímenes cometidos por ellos -Tsunade inspiró con fuerza, amarrándose al pomo metálico de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto? -inquirió Shikamaru -si no hay cuerpo es posible... -pero el tono de su voz mataba la esperanza de cualquiera, sonaba apesadumbrado, todos habían presenciado la enorme onda expansiva de la técnica de Naruto y Pein y la explosión que había seguido después había terminado llevándose otra gran parte de Konoha.

Las reparaciones tardarían meses, si no años en finalizarse.

-¿Qué ha dicho... Ibiki-sensei? -susurró Sakura, sabedora de que tanto como Morino Ibiki y Mitarashi Anko, habían sido los líderes del escuadrón ANBU de búsqueda.

-Dice que lo más probable es que este...

-Tsunade-sama -susurró Kakashi.

-Lo más probable es que Naruto este... -toda la habitación pareció contener la respiración -... muerto -dijo en un susurro. -Ibiki dice que lo más probable es que este muerto.

Y bien sabía que un Hokage debía mantener una imagen de firmeza y fortaleza, pero cuando vio las lágrimas de su pupila rodar por sus mejillas y abrazarse a Sai como si le vida se le fuese en ello, no pudo reprimir sus propias lágrimas.

Los había perdido. Había perdido a todos los hombres importantes en su vida. Y dolía. Desgarraba, era una sensación de sentirse morir en vida.

**-/-/-**

_**Cuatro meses después...**_

-No, no y no -suspiro con cansancio -ya les he dicho que tienen que hacerlo así -hizo unos sellos con las manos y salió un clon suyo -¿ven? -pero los niños le ignoraron, así que suspirando, los despacho al recreo.

-Vaya vida de maestro llevas ¿no? -el comentario cargado de sarcasmo de la mujer rubia de Suna le hizo sonreír.

-Bueno, no todos podemos ser jounnins de élite ¿sabes? -asomo la cabeza por la puerta que conducía a la salida del recreo hacía el patio y la miro -¿que te trae por aquí? -se acercó a ella, cojeando ligeramente de su pierna izquierda, algo que no paso desapercibido para ella.

-Acompaño a Gaara junto a Kankuro a la reunión invocada por Hokage-sama -el rostro de ella se contrajo -lamento no...

-Ssshh -el asintió -lo sé -se colocó frente a ella -sé de la reunión de los Kages, bueno, todos lo supimos, el mensaje llego a manos de Danzou, se las complicaciones que ocurrieron en el camino y de tu estancia en el hospital -ella enarcó una ceja, sorprendida -uno sabe cosas -esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? -ella apoyo su enorme abanico sobre el pizarrón. El asintió.

-Mis piernas ya están mejor, la izquierda aún esta en recuperación pero espero que para inicios del mes próximo ya pueda correr como antes -el se quedo observando el asiento donde el de niño se sentaba a dormir y su sensei, Asuma, lo despertaba a base de golpes de tiza en la cabeza.

-Si, ya sabemos lo rápido que puedes ser huyendo -se burló ella, tratando de borrar aquella mirada cargada de pena en el rostro masculino. El asintió y la miro. Su mirada era más intensa de lo que podía recordar, una intensidad cargada de pesar y tristeza, le parecía mucho más mayor, sus facciones estaban más maduras y marcadas, unas pequeñas arrugas se habían formado alrededor de sus ojos, denotando quizá alegría o preocupación.

La batalla lo había marcado. La guerra lo había marcado, haciéndole más maduro de lo que había sido.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver -ella desvió la mirada y el seguía mirándola, asintiendo -cuando supe de tu estado, no supe que hacer... Era la primera vez que me sentí realmente preocupada por ti, señor lágrimas.

-Ya -el seguía asintiendo -yo también pensé que no volvería a verte, Sabaku no Temari -la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola, el la arrastro hasta donde los niños jugaban, los cuales los saludaban con enormes sonrisas.

-Los niños siguen igual que siempre... -susurró Temari.

-Pero nosotros no -musitó él, indicándole que tomase asiento en un banco bajo un enorme árbol -he sido muy infantil Temari -el tomó asiento junto a ella, algo que nunca habría hecho en otro momento -creí que podía seguir huyendo de mi responsabilidad como ninja y la dura realidad me cayó como una montaña de rocas.

Temari observaba su semblante, serio y masculino. El apretaba las manos sobre sus muslos, como si lo que decía le costase decirlo.

-Shikamaru, no tienes porque hablar si no quieres hacerlo, yo no he venido a decirte que debes o no debes hacer...

-No, lo que tengo que decir es muy importante -su tono ligeramente sombrío y cargado de seriedad la hizo fruncir el entrecejo. -Cuando Asuma murió, cuando tomé la decisión de destruir a Hidan de Akatsuki, tenía ideas muy claras de lo que quería -el hizo una pausa -aún así, seguía viviendo en cierto modo en mi sueño infantil de que nada podía pasarle a Konoha o a mí, luego de eso, le prometí a Kurenai que sería un gran ejemplo para su bebé, también creí que sería fácil, pero, pronto noté que es problemático y nada sencillo.

-Shikamaru...

-Luego murió Jiraiya-sama -hizo una pausa, Temari notó que cerraba las manos fuertemente en sus puños -y vi, no sin cierta agonía, como Naruto se dejaba arrastrar por la tristeza -suspiro -cuando hable con él, le hice ver que no estábamos aquí para seguir los pasos de nuestros maestros, si no para estar junto a ellos ¿sabes? El muy maldito sonrió y asintió y eso me dio ánimos para crear mi propio camino del ninja, como el solía llamarlo.

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente, sintiendo como aquello era una parte del moreno para quitarse un peso de encima, más que un peso, un dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Cuando Akatsuki atacó Konoha, lo primero que pensé fue en los niños y las mujeres, luego, pensé que debía unirme a las filas de la batalla y cuando las piedras cayeron sobre papá y sobre mí, pensé _vaya, moriré sepultado, nada de muerte tranquila, ni esposa sumisa, ni dos hijos, una niña y un niño, el niño que tomaría mi lugar como un ninja común, mi hija que se casaría con un chico de buena familia, nada salió como lo esperaba _-la miro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido -y fue una de las tantas veces que me contradije, porque pensé en ti -susurro -cuando combatí contigo la primera vez, bueno, problemática si eras y aún lo sigues siendo, pero tu madurez, tu... tu actitud ante todo, tu sonrisa cargada de ironía, siempre me ha puesto de los nervios.

Ella desvió la vista, no estaba preparada para aquellas palabras.

-No sigas...

-Claro que tengo que seguir, no he dejado de decirme que es problemático, que eres de todas las mujeres que conozco, la más problemática, pero me gusta eso de ti, tu aspereza para decir las cosas, tu cinismo y sarcasmos, también me gusta la dulzura que solo le muestras a tus hermanos... -el se rasco la sien, nervioso -... medio sepultado me juré que si salía vivo te lo iba a decir y lo haré sin tardanza -yo... -el corazón de Temari era un tambor que repiqueteaba en sus oídos y el de Shikamaru estaba a punto de salírsele -... te quiero, Temari, problemática o no, quiero casarme contigo, tener no solo dos si no diez niños si eso es lo que quieres, no morir en combate pero tampoco dejarnos atrapar por la vejez, ver crecer a nuestros hijos y cuando ellos sean lo que quieran ser, morirme si tu mueres primero y viceversa. No quiero morirme sin que sepas lo mucho que deseo estar a tu lado para siempre.

Busco la mirada verde azulada de la rubia, con la mandíbula tensa, sintiendo en su estomago algo duro y frío, el miedo a que ella lo rechazase, lo sabía. Sentía la punta de los dedos de sus manos helados y aguanto la respiración en cuanto ella lo miro, tan seria, tan estoica.

-¿Tenías que decirme todo eso? -le espeto ella -podías solo decirme que me querías y ya ¿sabes?

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? -frunció el ceño, en un gesto tan infantil que le recordó a ella cuando el había estado en la sala de espera, tantos años atrás, esperando por saber de sus compañeros.

-Bueno -ella deslizo su mano izquierda hasta la derecha de él, entrelazando sus dedos más claros con los morenos de él -tendremos que decírselo a Gaara ¿sabes?

-Decirle qué mujer -insistió, la mano de ella era cálida y ligeramente áspera por tener que sostener siempre su enorme abanico -mujer, no me hagas sufrir tanto -le pidió, arrastrando las palabras. Y ella soltó una risita, para luego ser una carcajada.

-Me casaré contigo, Nara Shikamaru, tendremos diez niños y no moriremos siendo ninjas aunque tampoco dejaremos que nos atrape la vejez ¿sabes? -el corazón de él dio un brinco. -Aunque no entiendo que si tú te mueres, me tengo que morir yo también, eres bastante egoísta en ese aspecto, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, pequeño genio... -finalizó con sarcasmo, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ya -el asintió -lo sé, pero siempre te he querido para mí... -dijo, con total sinceridad, sorprendiéndola a ella y a los otros treinta niños que estaban a espalda de ellos, espiándolos.

-¡El maestro Nara se va a casar! -chilló una niña, emocionada.

-¡¿Qué?! -todo lo romántico que pudo existir se esfumo al moreno escuchar el coro de voces infantiles que gritaban a coro que se iba a casar con la bonita rubia de Suna. -¡¿Quién diablos les ha enseñado ese vocabulario?! -les gritó él, volviéndose colérico.

-¡Whaaa! ¡Shika-sensei esta furioso porque descubrimos su secreto! -rieron los niños mientras corrían despavoridos huyendo de un muy cabreado Shikamaru.

Temari sonrió. El muy maldito le ganaba en todo, incluyendo en la declaración.

**-/-/-**

-Y, por favor, Lee-san, procura no tirarte de los tejados a terrenos tan sólidos y sin precisión -decía en medio de un suspiro la pelirrosada, cerrando el historial médico del joven de traje verde.

-¡Claro, Sakura-san! -se despidió Lee, con la pierna derecha vendada y parte de la cabeza, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas de _"Nice Boy" _a Sakura, que solo sonrió con cierto pesar.

-¿Falta alguien más? -le preguntó Sakura a otra de las enfermeras que por allí rondaban.

-No, Sakura-san, puede retirarse a casa, el joven Sai y la señorita Ino llevan un buen rato esperándola en la planta de abajo -le informó. Con un ligero asentimiento, la joven enfermera se despidió.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Había olvidado que había quedado con Ino, Sai, Chouji, Temari, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru y Kankuro para cenar. El hospital había empezado a absorber todas sus energías y ella así lo prefería, estar ocupada le evitaba tener que pensar en Naruto y en su ausencia.

Una ausencia que bien sabía sería indefinida, porque desde donde el estaba, no había regreso. Gimió, queriendo alejar aquellos pensamientos de sí. Habían pasado cuatro meses y parecían cuatro años, había visto a Sasuke varias veces, examinado sus heridas causadas por las técnicas de Pein y Naruto, el apenas hablaba, parecía sumido en una tristeza insalvable, al igual que ella.

Y parecía arrepentido, aunque en cuanto mencionaban la Consejo en su presencia, se podía apreciar una expresión de asco hacía los ancianos. Sí, ella lo entendía. Y Tsunade-sama también. Su maestra estaba devastada, mucho, y apenas se estaba recuperando. Era una recuperación lenta, que no terminaba de cicatrizar y que sangraba al menor recuerdo.

La aldea aún conservaba el luto, por todos los ninjas caídos como por la pérdida de Naruto, no había cuerpo, pero era casi seguro que el joven solo era polvo en aquellos momentos. Desde hacía cuatro meses atrás.

Se saco su bata blanca y se dirigió al pasillo que la conduciría hacía las escaleras, pasando por varias habitaciones, una en especial llamo su atención. Quizá porque estaba ligeramente entreabierta, cosa poco usual allí, o por la melodía que provenía de adentro, abrió la puerta con suavidad y asomó su rosada cabeza.

Se sorprendió al descubrir la habitación en penumbras, solo las luces tenues de afuera, que iluminaban con ligereza la habitación, daban algo de luz. La ventana de cristal estaba abierta y el viento mecía con suavidad la cortina de seda blanca. La música provenía de una cajita musical que había sobre las sabanas blancas e impolutas de la cama. La cajita tenía un hermoso diseño, un piano de cristal tallado, que tocaba una suave y triste melodía que se le hacía familiar.

Hablaba sobre los miedos de la pérdida de un amor, del temor de no sostener más esa cálida mano de ese ser amado. Si, la había escuchado con anterioridad, sabía con quién la había escuchado y sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas, tomo la hermosa artesanía aún sollozando, cuando vio que la tapa del piano tenía su nombre y apellido tallado en una hermosa y fina escritura.

Su respiración se entrecortó. ¿Quién le había dejado aquello? ¿Por qué no había dado la cara? ¿Habría sido Lee? Pero el no pudo haber sido ¿o si? Tomo asiento sobre la cama, llevándose la hermosa cajita musical hacía el pecho, anhelaba que fuese solo de una persona, lo malo era, que esa persona ya no existía.

Al menos, ya no en este mundo.

**-/-/-**

-Bueno, falta poco para las fiestas navideñas ¿piensan quedarse hasta entonces? -Ino, la belleza rubia de Konoha, con su curvilíneo cuerpo, sus hermosos rasgos finamente tallados, sus bellos y azules ojos capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier chico que quisiera perecer bajo su hechizo, le formuló la pregunta a Temari.

-Gaara así lo desea, dice que quiere estar aquí para recibir a los otros Kages -Temari estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados. Hacía rato que todo mundo había cenado, y hacia rato que las chicas habían decidido pasar una noche de chicas en casa de Ino, todo para sacar ese aire cargado de tristeza que embargaba a su pelirrosada amiga. Hinata y Tenten también estaban con ellas.

Los chicos se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas, y el pobre Shikamaru, se marcho sufriendo las bromas de sus amigos sobre su compromiso con la rubia de Suna.

La actitud de las chicas había sido distinta, al enterarse habían pegado sendos chillidos que bien pudieron dejar sordos a varios transeúntes a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Y se habían abalanzado sobre una muy sonrojada Temari, que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Había pensado que Ino la trataría con rechazo.

Pero pronto había notado que la rubia solo tenía ojos para el pelinegro de ojos del mismo color que gustaba de la pintura. Sai.

-Oye frontuda -la llamó Ino. Sakura estaba sentada en una silla y apoyaba sus codos en el alféizar de la otra ventana que predominaba la habitación de Ino. Parecía ajeno a todo aquello, había sonreído, felicitado a Temari, pero había algo que le impedía sonreír con sinceridad.

Es que, Dios, ni siquiera tenía un cadáver sobre el cual llorar.

-Sakura-san... -Hinata toco su hombro con suavidad, no deseando asustarla.

-¿Si? -Sakura despegó los ojos del cielo oscuro, cargado de estrellas y que dentro de poco se volvería plomizo a causa de la nieve que caería sobre Konoha y sus alrededores.

-Venga ya, que Ino te ha llamado por el apodo prohibido y no has dicho nada -Tenten se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido -creo que sé exactamente lo que necesitas -y una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en su moreno rostro, mientras tomaba una enorme almohada de color blanco.

-Oh, no -dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie con lentitud.

-Yo creo que sí -Ino tomo otra de color púrpura y miro a Temari y Hinata.

-Si es necesario -Temari tomó al vuelo la almohada que Tenten le lanzó, de color amarillo. -¡Hinata! -y a su vez le lanzó una almohada verde a la sucesora del Byakugan, que sonrió, algo sonrojada.

-La unión hace la fuerza -dio a modo de explicación y se encogió de hombros.

-¡No! -suplico Sakura, al ver que ellas se lanzaban sobre sí con las almohadas preparadas para el ataque -¡piedad! -dijo entre plumas y risas -¡piedad! -y rodó sobre el piso para tomar una almohada azul que estaba en el suelo -¡venganza! -dijo entre chillidos y carcajadas, colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza y todas empezaron a golpearse las unas a las otras.

En poco rato la habitación estaba llena de plumas y risas.

-¡Chicas, vengan a ver, una lluvia de estrellas fugaces! -Tenten se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a la ventana para permitir entrar ventilación fresca y se había quedado fascinada al ver la lluvia de luces que adornaban el cielo.

Todas se habían asomado a las ventanas, con los ojos brillosos a causa de la lluvia de luces, y no solo ellas, muchos de los transeúntes se habían detenido, maravillados, a observar aquel extraño y fascinante fenómeno.

-¡Pidamos un deseo! -sugirió Ino, con emoción.

-¿Un deseo? -susurró Sakura, mirándola unos instantes para luego volver la vista hacía el cielo y cerrar con fuerza los ojos, pidiendo a cualquiera de aquellas estrellas fugaces, escuchar el grito de su corazón y que su deseo se cumpliese, aunque su fría lógica decía que era imposible.

-_Deseo..._ -pensaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo. Poco rato después abrieron los ojos con lentitud, todas excepto Sakura, que abrió los ojos poco después y pidió su deseo a la última estrella que surco el cielo aquella noche.

-Bueno -dijo con euforia Ino -palomitas de maíz y películas, es lo que toca esta noche -sonrió cuando todas se mostraron de acuerdo. Todas se marcharon con Ino hacía el piso de abajo. Sakura se quedo un rato rezagada y toco el cristal de la ventana y observó el cielo surcado de estrellas.

Y sintió su pecho aligerarse un poco. Rezaba porque estuviera dónde el estuviera, hubiera escuchado su deseo.

**-/-/-**

-Tú mantén el secreto ¿bien? -Uchiha Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante la extraña petición de su invitado no deseado.

-Haré lo que pueda -su voz salió rasposa, por el poco uso que le daba. Había aclarado las cosas con la Hokage en cuanto recuperó el conocimiento, tres meses atrás, pero aunque Sakura, su amiga y ex-compañera de equipo, era quien lo atendía, se moría de pena y vergüenza al saber por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado la chica. Por su culpa.

-Por favor, Sasuke, es lo único que te pediré en mi vida -la voz jadeante de su visitante indicaba que había corrido grandes distancias para estar allí, sobre el alféizar de la ventana del pelinegro, pidiéndole silencio, no podía verle el rostro, pero no lo necesitaba, aunque su voz salía ronca y entrecortada, amortiguada por el pañuelo que llevaba sobre la boca, podía reconocer aquella voz en cualquier parte.

-¿Hasta cuando? -preguntó, arrebujándose en la cama, empezaba a sentirse cansado, estaba agotado metal y físicamente.

-No lo sé -admitió con pesar la otra persona -pero no será mucho tiempo -el otro se entrecortó abruptamente al escuchar pasos -¡lo prometiste, recuérdalo! -y con sigilo, habilidad y premura, cerró la ventana y se deslizo con suavidad por la pared gracias a su chakra.

-Baka -musitó Sasuke, al cerrar los ojos y escuchar como los pasos seguían de largo -yo nunca te prometí nada -susurro esta vez, entregándose con facilidad al sueño.

**-/-/-**

-Vaya -sonrió Ichiraku al sensei de la Academia Ninja de Konoha, bueno, a uno de ellos y uno de sus clientes más habituales.- ¿Que os trae por aquí a ambos? -sonrió a los dos castaños.

-Comida -sonrió el más joven de los dos. Sarutobi Konohamaru, nieto del Tercer Hokage de Konoha y sobrino de Sarutobi Asuma, le dedico una sonrisa pequeña al dueño del puesto de _ramen_.

-Lo mismo digo -asintió el sensei, Iruka-sensei. -Invito yo.

-Ya veo, ya veo -sonrió Ichiraku -Ayame, dos servicios, anda, échame una mano -la hija de Ichiraku, Ayame, apareció por detrás de las cortinas con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo van esas heridas? -les preguntó Ayame, empezando a picar la carne que se iban a emplear mientras su padre se encargaba de los fideos y demás.

-¿No lo sabes? Como yo seré el próximo _Nidaime Hokage_, tengo una súper recuperación -Konohamaru estaba cruzado de brazos, en un gesto de orgullo y muy propio de sí.

-¿El nidaime? -preguntó con extrañes Iruka, Ayame e Ichiraku intercambiaron miradas cargadas de pesar. -Konohamaru-kun ¿por qué serás el Nidaime? Querrás decir el _Rokudaime_ ¿no? -le preguntó, con cierta congoja.

-No -declaro con firmeza Konohamaru, quién ya había dejado los googles hace mucho y portaba su protector de Konoha con orgullo, también había dejado su largo pañuelo y nada cubría su corta y despeinada cabellera castaña.

-Entonces -le preguntó Ichiraku, sirviéndole a ambos sus respectivos platos de _ramen _con la velocidad que solo el hombre podía -¿quién será el Rokudaime?

-¿No lo saben? Mi Naruto-nii-chan será el próximo Hokage, lo acordamos hace tiempo -sonrió.

-Konohamaru -suspiro con pesar Iruka, no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras del castaño, tampoco sería la primera vez que con dolor y pesar, tenía que contradecirlo.

-¡No, Iruka-sensei, es cierto! -la sonrisa que Konohamaru le dedicó era la auténtica, era la sonrisa enorme y cargada de optimismo de Naruto -sé de lo que hablo -añadió, aún sonriente, con cierto misterio.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -le espeto Ayame, con una tenue sonrisa y cruzada de brazos.

-Uno sabe -dijo con simplicidad el chico, tomando los palillos para degustar su ramen -anda, Iruka-sensei, que es malo dejar enfriar la comida _¡itadakimassu!_ -dijo, seguido de su sensei, que por una vez, prefirió creer en la intuición y alegría de un niño, que en las pruebas crueles de su mundo ninja.

**-/-/-**

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió -los ojos del color aguamarina de Gaara se mostraban ligeramente incrédulos. No podía creer que la Quinta Hokage, La Princesa Tsunade, le creyese toda aquella historia a un... un... bueno, un sapo.

-Hokage-sama... -susurró el Kazekage más joven de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, mirando escéptico a la rana de color verdoso con manchas negras que estaba sobre el escritorio de la Quinta.

-Se lo que estás pensando, Gaara, pero te puedo asegurar que podemos confiar en ella -los ojos color avellana de la Quinta mostraban una determinación y seguridad que no había notado horas antes, cuando hablaban sobre las mejores instalaciones para acomodar al resto de los Kages, que seguro estarían aún echando chispas por el combate de Konoha contra Akatsuki, en el cual no pudieron intervenir.

-¿Cuándo podremos hablar con el anciano Fukasaku? -le preguntó Tsunade, con expresión analítica, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-Después de la festividad más cercana, eso ha dicho -la voz infantil y graciosa de la rana mensajera, reverberó en la oficina.

-La fiesta más cercana es Navidad... -musitó Gaara.

-Entonces, después de Navidad... -Tsunade no se atrevió a finalizar la oración.

-Así es, Fukasaku-sama se presentará ante ustedes para darle los detalles que no pudieron apreciar en el pasado combate.

-Quiero que contestes a una cosa -Gaara se puso de pie y Tsunade observó como un halcón a los ojos amarillentos de la rana -¿Naruto está vivo?

-No lo sé, Hokage-sama -la rana pareció suspirar -yo soy nuevo y este es mi primer mensaje importante, lamento no poder responderle a todas sus preguntas -la rana se inclino -con su permiso, Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama... -y la rana desapareció en una nube blanca que hizo _"puuff" _al desaparecer.

-Al menos sabremos la verdad -Tsunade se reclinó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-Hokage-sama, sugiero que se marche a descansar, necesita reponer fuerzas y del impacto que ha supuesto saber que no todo esta perdido.

Tsunade asintió. -Lo mismo para ti, deberías ir a divertirte un poco en la Aldea, hacer de hermano sobre protector con Temari y mirar mal a Shikamaru porque se han comprometido.

Gaara esbozo una sonrisa.

-Kankuro se encarga del papel sobre protector, y he dado mi bendición para su matrimonio, aunque, conociendo a Temari, seguro que debería darle unos cuantos consejos al chico Nara -y después de las debidas despedidas, Gaara salió de la oficina de Tsunade.

-¡_Yo_! -saludo aún desde la nube de humo el ninja de un solo ojo -acaban de darle da alta a Sasuke ¿qué piensa hacer, Hokage-sama? -preguntó Hatake Kakashi, con el último volumen de Icha. Icha Paradise, el último que escribió Jiraiya.

Tsunade se quedo mirando la cubierta del libro unos instantes.

-Todo lo que ha dicho sobre Itachi y su misión de doble agente ha sido confirmada por el consejo, incluso la existencia de Uchiha Madara es real, Akatsuki no era el verdadero problema, el problema es Madara, quién todavía anda por ahí, quizá más cerca de lo que pensamos, probablemente buscando una manera de vengarse...

Kakashi asintió. -¿Qué piensa hacer con Sasuke?

-Su poder se ha visto reducido a más de la mitad, y tiene prohibido salir de los límites de la Aldea sin un escuadrón ANBU, estará vigilado prácticamente todo el tiempo.

-Libertad condicional ¿no? -Tsunade asintió -¿él lo sabe?

-Si, lo hablamos en cuanto el recuperó el conocimiento. Su adaptación a las reglas no le costará nada, pero se sentirá mucho más agotado por la falta de chakra que fluye en él, aunque eso será hasta que podamos limpiar su nombre. Por el momento, debe de acostumbrarse a tener un cuarenta por ciento de su poder circulando en su cuerpo.

-Bien -Kakashi miró de un lado a otro -¿y dónde está el _Kazekage_ y Shizune?

-Gaara se fue a pasear por la Aldea y Shizune fue a darle de comer a Tonton -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -estoy segura de que escuchaste el mensaje de la rana Fukasaku -Kakashi asintió, algo apenado. -Procuraré que todos estemos aquí, es lo de menos.

-¿Piensa unirse a las festividades en casa de Sakura? -Tsunade asintió.

-Pero si eso es algo primordial hombre, no podemos no estar allí -sonrió -anda Kakashi, ve a descansar, yo haré lo propio, ah, y por favor, avísale a Kurenai, no queremos que con su avanzado estado, le tome de sorpresa.

-¡_Hai_! -la sonrisa tenue de Kakashi a través de su máscara fue pequeña, pero alentadora.

Por fin Konoha empezaba a sonreír de verdad.

**-/-/-**

_**Día de Año Nuevo...**_

-Tsunade-sama ¿está segura? -Sakura apretaba las manos, a causa de los nervios. Dos días atrás Tsunade-sama había enviado un comunicado a ciertos ninjas, informándoles sobre que tenían que presentarse allí, en su oficina, para saber la verdad, la verdadera verdad, proveniente de la rana Fukasaku.

-Sakura, ya te dije que sí, envió en mensajero la semana pasada para avisarnos sobre el día exacto -Tsunade estaba de espaldas a ellos, observando la nieve caer en pequeños copos sobre Konoha.

-Oye vieja, como que la rana se esta retrasando ¿no? -le espeto Konohamaru -yo tengo hambre.

-Anda, anda -dijo Iruka, en tono conciliador -sabremos la verdad, eso es lo importante ¿no? -aún así, el nerviosismo era evidente.

-La cuestión es si realmente queremos saber la verdad -Sasuke estaba apoyado en un rincón, semioculto en las sombras.

-Eso es mejor que estar en la incertidumbre ¿no crees? -ladró Kiba, Akamaru estaba acostado a sus pies, dando como única señal de vida su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, inquieto.

-Kiba-kun tiene razón -Hinata estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón y Kiba estaba sentado en el reposabrazos del mismo.

-Vamos, vamos, no hay que tener prisa, después de todo, faltan dos minutos ¿no? -Yamato trato de quitarle peso a la situación pero no pudo. Tanto Sasuke como Kiba tenían razón. La rana Fukasaku estaría allí dentro de poco para aclararles la verdad después de casi cinco meses de lo sucedido en Konoha.

Era normal que todos estuviesen nerviosos, él mismo incluyéndose. Era preferible pensar que Naruto había tenido una muerte rápida y no una lenta y tortuosa.

El reloj empezó a entonar una suave campanada, indicando que eran las tres de la tarde. Aún faltaba mucho para el Año Nuevo.

Todos habían empezado a tomar asiento en cómodos sillones o sillas que Tsunade, Kakashi y Shizune habían predispuesto para todos. Sai, Shino y Neji se mantenían en silencio. Kankuro examinaba sus marionetas con nerviosismo. Tenten tomó asiento junto a Neji y Lee a su lado. Gai estaba extrañamente callado, Kurenai estaba cómodamente sentada en una mecedora, su prominente abdomen era uno de los orgullos de Konoha y Temari y Shikamaru estaban sentados a la derecha de ella. Chouji e Ino estaban a la izquierda.

Mientras Konohamaru prefirió sentarse a los pies de su tía. Gaara se mantenía, al igual que Sasuke, en un rincón apartado. Kakashi estaba sentado al borde del escritorio de Tsunade, Yamato estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, Shizune sostenía a un nervioso Tonton y Sakura se mantenía de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

-Se retrasa por dos minutos -masculló Konohamaru, mirando a Iruka, que estaba sentado un poco más alejado de sí -¿se habrá perdi...? ¡¡Whaaa!! -chilló, cuando algo frío apareció en una estela de humo sobre una de sus rodillas desnudas.

La sala entera pareció aguantar la respiración.

-Lamento la tardanza -salió una voz entre la estela de humo, la cual era enorme para ser de una rana.

-Aaahh, pero si es una rana, creo -dijo, ahora más calmado Konohamaru.

-Si, como decía... -el humo empezó a dispersarse y la figura pequeña de la rana se hizo visible. Su color era verde, pero tenía las cejas de color blanco, denotando su larga vida -... lamento la tardanza, tuve que esperar a que éste estuviese listo -señalo con su corta cabeza hacía atrás, donde el humo dejaba a la vista unas largas piernas enfundadas en unos jeans oscuros.

-Tsunade, como te he mandado a decir con mi mensajero, hoy te diremos la verdad y nos disculparemos por todo el dolor que os hemos causado -Fukasaku dio un enorme salto y se posicionó en el mismo centro del escritorio.

-¿Os? -inquirió Shikamaru, esperando con ansiedad que el humo terminase de dispersarse.

-Por supuesto -sonrió Fukasaku con sus enormes labios, al tiempo que una mano bronceada salía de la densa nube de humo y empezaba a apartar al mismo. -Realmente, es hora de deciros la verdad -siguió Fukasaku, sabedor de que nadie le prestaba atención y que todos los ojos estaban fijos en la figura que empezaba a verse con nitidez sobre el humo.

Los presentes se quedaron de piedra. Sakura, temerosa, dio dos pasos hacía delante. Y dos más y luego dos más, hasta que apartó con su propia mano lo poco que quedaba del humo.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de reprimir su sollozo, pero sus lágrimas la traicionaron y se deslizaron por sus ojos y sus manos. La mano enorme y bronceada de él alejó sus manos de su boca.

Él esbozaba una sonrisa, tan real, tan suya.

-Estoy de vuelta, Sakura-chan... -la mencionada lo observó a los ojos, de un azul tan claro como el cielo en verano, la piel bronceada por estar tanto tiempo al aire libre, su rubio cabello, despeinado como siempre y su protector de Konoha sosteniendo los mechones que rebeldemente siempre querían caer sobre su frente.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando, murmurando su nombre y el solo la acuno entre sus brazos. Poco a poco todos empezaron a reaccionar, notándose sus propias mejillas húmedas y no tardaron en hacer lo mismo que la pelirrosada, lanzarse hacía el joven y gritar entre sollozos y sonrisas un efusivo ¡Bienvenido a casa, Naruto!

Bueno, todos menos Neji, Sasuke y Gaara, que tenían que mantener su estatus de chicos duros, pero no se alejaron cuando fue su turno de abrazar al rubio que más que un gran Shinobi, era un gran amigo.

Un inolvidable amigo.

**-/-/-**

La sorpresa inicial había dado paso a la admiración, Sakura lo veía y estaba segura de que los demás también pensaban igual, parecía como un sueño. Luego, había llegado la cruel realidad, de que ninguno estaba soñando.

-... Cuando la explosión me arrastro, sentí como si la carne se me desgarrase y de paso me la arrancasen de los huesos, lo único que recuerdo, a parte de eso, fue que vi a Pein salir disparado igual que yo, había visto a Sasuke acercarse con su grupo, pero sabía que yo no podría luchar en aquel estado -Naruto estaba sentado en una silla, la rana Fukasaku estaba sentada a su lado en su trono y los demás formaban una ronda, escuchando atentamente las palabras del rubio resucitado. -Fukuusaku se lanzo delante de mí, junto a las otras ranas y pudieron realizar la técnica de traslación a tiempo. O casi.

-¿Casi? -Tsunade lo observaba y sentía ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar de alegría. Naruto asintió.

-Estuve al borde la muerte al menos durante dos meses y medio, el resto del tiempo estuve empleando la fuerza de la naturaleza para curar mis heridas -sonrió, nervioso, en un gesto tan familiar que parecía que no había pasado prácticamente nada desde que se habían visto -tuve varios desgarrones internos, lesiones, costillas rotas, realmente la vida me pendía de un hilo, pero Fukasaku llevo un aceite, bastante asqueroso por cierto, con el cual tenía que bañarme, algo que ayudo bastante a recuperarme.

-Disculpa pero ¿qué paso con Kyuubi? Tengo entendido que él te ayuda a regenerarte más rápido -dijo Neji -he visto como heridas superficiales, al menos, se te sanan a gran velocidad gracias a él ¿no?

-Bueno, sí -Naruto parecía un poco apenado y miro a Fukuusaku.

-Díselo, yo te lo había advertido, pero tú eres más terco que una mula -refunfuño la vieja rana.

-Gracias por el apoyo -gruño Naruto -tenía prohibido mezclar el poder de Kyuubi con el poder de la naturaleza, eso conllevo a que mis heridas fuesen más graves, Kyuubi se siente agotado por ello aún y no deja de gruñirme cada vez que quiero disculparme.

-¿No... deja de gruñirte? -le interrumpió Temari.

-Si, se que suena extraño, pero puedo hablar con él, y le exijo su poder, pero eso me acarrea grandes consecuencias -musitó Naruto, restándole importancia a sus propias palabras con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos y se apretó con fuerza los antebrazos. Su voz se había vuelto más ronca y menos chillona, en su rostro estaba marcada la madurez que se recibía después de la guerra. Alrededor de sus ojos habían pequeñas arrugas, tan ligeras que podrían ser inexistentes.

Se fijo en que Naruto la había descubierto mirándolo con intensidad y apartó la vista, sonrojada. No lo vio, pero supuso que estaría sonriendo.

-Lamento no haber enviado un comunicado antes, pero le dije a la vieja rana que quería darles una sorpresa, aunque no pensé que mi recuperación pudiese extenderse tanto -sonrió, con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -le preguntó Tsunade.

-Ayudar aquí, en mi hogar -el se puso de pie, dejando en evidencia que en aquel tiempo había crecido mucho más -y seguir luchando por mi titulo de Rokudaime-Hokage -esbozo aquella sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, y Kiba soltó un bufido.

-Aparece resucitado y dice que quiere seguir luchando por su sueño de ser Hokage -la sonrisa de Kiba se asemejaba a un ladrido -no creo que lo logres.

-¡¿Cómo?! -en un instante Naruto había perdido toda compostura y había puesto su cara más enojada mientras tomaba a Kiba por las solapas de su camisa -¡¿quieres pelear por el título, eh?! -Kiba soltó una carcajada y Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Es una broma, hombre, por Kami -seguía riendo el castaño -es que te veía tan tranquilo sentado ahí que empecé a pensar que eras algún tipo de sueño -Kiba seguía riendo con ganas -yo contigo no me meto ni aunque me paguen -después de un rato, empezó a enseriarse -pero de lo que sí me alegro es de que estés vivo, extrañamos al ninja número uno en sorprender a todo mundo ¿sabes? -miro la hora -y aunque te extrañé muchísimo amigo mío, mi madre me matará si no estoy a tiempo para ayudarla con la cena de esta noche.

Poco a poco, y con la sensación de seguir todos en un sueño, todos empezaron a marcharse, exceptuando el equipo siete y sus respectivos senseis.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos e intercambio una mirada con Sai y Sasuke. Kakashi solo sonrió, por igual Yamato, Shizune se limpiaba las lágrimas que se escapaban sin freno alguno, los ojos de Tsunade se mantenían vidriosos pero sus labios sonreían.

Y Sakura, tenía la pequeña nariz algo roja y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos de un verde jade observaban soñadores al rubio.

-Al menos ya saben que no están soñando ¿cierto? -sonrió el Uzumaki, con una sonrisa tan potente que Sakura sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban. ¿Por qué nunca se había sentido así con Sasuke-kun?

-Temí y espere mucho este momento -sonrió Tsunade, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta -pero aquí estás, vivo y sano -Tsunade se puso de pie -y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Naruto.

-Vieja, no digas esas cosas que me apenan -entrecerró los ojos aún sonriendo -después de todo, aún no necesitamos que la Hokage luche, sigue tomando tu té o tu sake y déjanoslo a nosotros ¿no, Sasuke? -el pelinegro asintió, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Te juro que desde Jiraiya-chan no tuve alumno más tozudo -sonrió Fukasaku -pero ha sido todo un honor enseñarte, Uzumaki Naruto, ahora, yo me retiro, cuando me necesites, ya sabes donde estaré -Naruto asintió y Fukasaku desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

-¿Por qué se marcha? -le preguntó Yamato.

-Su esposa, Shima-san, lo ha amenazado de que si no esta presente hoy en la celebración de ellos, lo mata y... -puso un gesto de dolor -... les aseguró que lo cumplirá al pie de la letra si el falta.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de un_ "Oh" _colectivo. Una sensación de paz y alivio embargó a los presentes, al observar al rubio. Una sensación cálida. Como una onda de calor expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

Sakura lo miró, mientras hablaba con Sasuke y Sai. Él de verdad estaba allí y no permitiría que la oportunidad se le escapase nuevamente.

Esta vez no.

**-/-/-**

Las festividades de Año Nuevo se vieron alegremente intensificadas al saber que Naruto seguía con vida. El rubio no podía cruzar alguna calle sin que un montón de personas se le abalanzasen encima.

Se había sentido nervioso y conmovido a la vez cuando Ayame y el viejo Ichiraku, había roto a llorar en cuanto apareció en el puesto de ramen. Konoha celebraba el final de la guerra, el final de un doloroso año, y lo abriría con la esperanza de una nueva vida.

Había quedado reunirse con sus amigos en los campos abiertos de Konoha para esperar el Nuevo Año que entraba, se sentía nóstalgico y no era para menos. Después de tanto tiempo, sería su primera navidad desde que tenía doce años, que no lo pasaría con su pervertido maestro. Tampoco el humo de los cigarrillos de Asuma-sensei inundarian el lugar, espantando a los bichos.

Faltarían muchas cosas, pero quizá en reemplazo había otras. Sasuke estaba en Konoha, y claro, su grupo _Taka_ también, quienes al igual que el Uchiha, se encontraban bajo libertad condicional. Gaara y Tsunade habían prometido asistir al campo abierto después de cerrar varios asuntos con los otros Kages.

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. De todo lo que extraño de Konoha en todo el tiempo que estuvo recuperándose fue no ver los bellos ojos verdes de Sakura. Eso y su adorado ramen. Los había extrañado a todos, claro, se moría de angustia al saber que ellos sufrían al creerlo muerto.

Pero la había extrañado con una intensidad dolorosa solo a ella. Solo en la improvisada cama que las ranas habían hecho para sí, se había dado cuenta de cuán grande era su amor por ella. Deseaba verla, abrazarla, sentir su tacto aunque fuese en forma de golpes. Aún cuando el temor de que estuviese ya con Sasuke lo estuviese carcomiendo por dentro.

Había delirado y hablaba de ella, se había recuperado y hablaba de ella, dormido hablaba de ella. Y cada vez que pensaba en ella, su corazón daba un salto que fácilmente podría cortarle la respiración. Había rezado para que su atracción hacía ella se disminuyese con el paso de los años, pero...

Pero solo la amaba más y más, de una forma casi obsesiva. Había estado al borde de la muerte, pero fue la primera vez en que temió morir, sin decirle sus sentimientos a ella.

Y de esa noche no pasaría, se dijo, cerrándo el que siempre había sido su departamento y guardándose las llaves en los bolsillos.

**-/-/-**

Konoha, a pesar de todavía estar en medio de construcción, parecía una tarjeta postal navideña. Las luces multicolores adornaban las casas y ventanas, la nieve cubría los techos y gran parte del suelo, el cual anteriormente había sido despejado para permitir un mejor paso a los transeúntes. El humo que salía de algunas chimeneas, el aroma dulzón que flotaba en el aire.

Todo envolvía su alma y le hacía sentirse pleno. Iban caminando en dirección a los campos abiertos que, aunque cubiertos de nieve, seguía siendo el lugar predilecto para ver los fuegos artificiales cuando tocasen las doce campanadas.

El se mantenía un poco más alejado, observando como los demás hablaban entre sí o solo escuchaban. Las chicas tarareaban un villancico navideño, que poco a poco fue coreado por los demás. Sasuke y Sakura caminaban delante de sí, Ino y Sai a su lado, Chouji a su otro lado, degustando unas bolitas de _Dango_ que no dudó en compartir con el resto.

-Oye Shikamaru -le llamó, el moreno caminaba junto a Temari, a quienes ya había felicitado por su compromiso -¿cuándo nacerá el bebé de Kurenai-sensei? -preguntó.

-A principios de marzo -respondió el moreno, con vagueza -¿por qué?

-No sé, es que me parece que su abdomen es demasiado grande para tener solo siete meses y algo ¿no te parece? -preguntó, sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo una golosina.

-No sé de esas cosas, no soy mujer... -replicó a su vez con su tono quejumbroso que hizo reír a los demás.

-Ya, ya, no era para que te enojaras -sonrió, pero al abrir los ojos, noto la mirada de Sakura, una mezcla de ansiedad y cierta preocupación y tristeza que le hicieron fruncir un poco el ceño.

-Al paso que va todo, no solo Shikamaru-kun y Temari-san terminarán en boda ¿sabes? -Shino señalo con su cabeza hacía Ino y Sai, quienes sonríeron ligeramente sonrojados.

-Pues al fin alguien que le quite sus extrañas manías a Sai -masculló Naruto.

-¿Por qué? Naruto, aunque me case, eso no quiere decir que no podamos seguir compartiendo los baños termales y que siga descubriendo que la tienes pe... -y riéndose se lanzó a correr con Naruto tras de sí, preparado para darle su par de golpes.

Aún así, todos reían.

-Vamos, chicos, que se pueden... -los gritos de sorpresa y júbilo de Naruto evitaron que Sakura finalizase la frase -... caerse -dijeron al unísono Ino y la ojiverde.

-¡Fue culpa tuya! -decía Naruto, sacudiéndose la nieve de la cabeza -¡si tú no hubieses empezado con ese tonto comentario!

-Y si tú no fueses de tan fácil arranque, no me hubieses perseguido... -replico Sai a su vez, sacudiendose la nieve de su abrigo negro.

-No me culpes, la culpa la tienes tú -gruño Naruto.

-Tú la tienes, no quieras limpiarte conmigo -se burló Sai.

Y así llegaron al campo abierto cubierto por un manto blanco de nieve, Naruto gruñéndole a Sai y este respondiéndole con absoluta calma.

-¡Ya basta! -una venita se asomó por la frente de Sakura -se acerca el fin de año, por favor -les espetó.

-¡_Yes boss_! -dijeron sonrientes y colocando saludo militar. -¡Guerra de nieve! -chilló Naruto, haciéndo la primera bola y pegándosela a Sai en pleno rostro.

-¡Venganza! -gritó Sai a su vez, tirándosela a Naruto, pero no contaba con que el rubio se apartase y la bola le dio a Sasuke, quién se quedo frío de la sorpresa.

-Con que así están las cosas -el pelinegro Uchiha se apartó la nieve -muy bien -hizo una enorme bola y se la lanzo a Sai con todas sus fuerzas, lástima que el artista se agachase y la bola le diera a Neji en pleno pecho.

El Hyuuga solo los miro indiferente, pero cuando fue Lee quién le pego una bola de nieve, frunció el ceño, después, cuando Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke y Kankuro le tiraron bolas de nieve, se desató el infierno.

-¡Chicas, a resguardarse! -dijo entre risas Ino, haciendo un fuerte de nieve con las demás.

De pronto solo se veían bolas de nieve cruzarse de un lado a otro y las risas de todos ellos.

-Solo denme un segundo -les dijo Neji a las chicas, que también estaban lanzando bolas de nieve, Neji respiro profundamente y se puso de pie con dos bolas de nieve en cada mano -¡y ahí les va! -musito, con su voz de barítono.

La lluvia de bolas de nieve seguían cruzándose, Ino le pegó a Sai, el chico sorprendido le lanzo una, pero le pego a Sakura, ésta le iba a pegar pero le pego a Naruto, Naruto le tiro y le pegó, Neji fue sorprendido cuando Tenten le pego una en pleno rostro en un momento que se resguardaba tras el fuerte y luego ella se hecho a correr, después de recuperarse, el la siguió. Sasuke evitaba los más que podía pero Chouji era un fuerte contrincante y Rock Lee por igual. Al final, Shikamaru se molesto porque interrumpían su descanso y lanzo una, la cual le pego a Temari en plena cabeza, lo que hizo que el moreno rezase por su vida y echase a correr hacía el fuerte masculino.

Aunque no sabía para qué lo habían hecho si después de todo, se iba a volver un todos contra todos. Minutos más tarde, aunque a ellos les parecieron horas, se dejaron caer, sonrientes, sobre la nieve.

-¿Alguien tiene un reloj? -después de tanto reírse, el silencio había caido y su voz produjo un ligero eco.

-Hmm, faltan diez minutos para las doce -anunció Naruto, alzándose la manga de su abrigo para ver la hora en su reloj. Todos se empezaron a desperdigar por la zona para ver los fuegos artificiales desde diferentes posiciones.

Naruto se mantuvo de pie, semioculto entre los árboles que colindaban con aquel espacio abierto, que si mal no recordaba, era un área de entrenamiento. Observó a todo mundo acomodarse para los fuegos artificiales, y frunció el ceño al notar que faltaba alguien.

Iba a salir de su escondite a preguntarle a Sasuke pero algo lo jaló de la manga de su abrigo.

-¿Qué demo...? ¿Sakura-chan? -preguntó -creí que estarías junto a Sasuke _no baka _-esbozo una media sonrisa -¿qué sucede? -vio que ella lo miraba con fijadez, como si temiese que de un momento a otro fuese a desaparecer.

-Es que... -las mejillas de ellas, de por sí ya sonrojadas, adquirieron un tono más intenso -... yo quería decirte... -lo miro a los ojos -... te extrañe, mucho -susurro. La expresión de Naruto se lleno de ternura.

-Yo también te extrañe -le sonrió -¿por qué tienes esa cara? No pienso irme a ninguna parte -le alzo la mirada sosteniéndola por la barbilla -lo prometo y sabes que cumplo mis promesas ¿verdad?

-A veces demasiado al pie de la letra, diría yo -a pesar del frío que hacía, la sensación de los dedos de él sobre su barbilla le brindaban calor. Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio, mirándose con intensidad a los ojos. Los ojos de él parecían resplandecer bajo el halo blanco de nieve que estaba aún en sus ropas.

Su pelo, rubio y corto, estaba húmedo por la nieve y seguro que el suyo también. Aunque seguro no parecía una modelo salida de una sesión fotográfica de ropa invernal.

Sakura entreabrió los labios, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no surgían. Pero el gesto fue suficiente para que el posase los ojos sobre sus labios, rosados y húmedos por el frío.

-Sakura-chan yo... -volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez con más intensidad. Como si quisiera transmitirle algo con la mirada.

-¿Si, Naruto? -no pudo evitar el temblor en su voz, después de cinco largos meses creyendo que él estaba muerto, ahora estaba delante de sí, frente a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre sí.

-No sé lo que aún puedas sentir por Sasuke -musitó él, su voz se volvió tan suave y baja que se volvió un susurro ronco y embriagante -pero quiero que sepas... -ella lo miro, aguantando la respiración -... que te amo -susurro -solo quería venir para verte y decírtelo, yo...

Pero detuvo sus palabras en cuanto los dedos de Sakura, algo fríos, acariciaron sus mejillas, para luego sostenerle el rostro con dulzura, sus preciosos ojos verdes le observaban con una chispa que nunca antes había admirado en ellos, y sintió su corazón subirle a la garganta cuando ella acortó las distancias entre ambos.

Primero fue un roce, luego otro y otro, hasta que abrazó con su boca la de ella, probó la dulzura de sus labios, sintiéndose tan feliz que bien sabía podía morirse allí mismo y no reclamar nada. Su boca era tan dulce, y sus labios, fríos al principio, habían sido calentados por los suyos. Ella ascendió sus manos hasta su nuca, donde acarició sus cortos cabellos, impulsándole a seguir besándola hasta el cansancio.

A través de ese beso se transmitieron desde el dolor hasta el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando Naruto mordisqueó sus labios con suavidad, y luego fue depositando suaves besos sobre sus mejillas frías y sonrosadas, sus parpados, su nariz, su frente y luego regresar a sus labios.

Era como si toda su vida lo hubiese estado esperando a él. A sus besos, a sus manos detrás de su espalda. Al fuego que empezaba a sentir naciéndole desde el mismo vientre y que calentaba el resto de su cuerpo.

El le sostuvo la barbilla y la miro a los ojos, los labios de ella estaba húmedos por sus besos y ella aún se sentía la embriagada por sus besos. Pero le acaricio la mejilla derecha, sonriéndole.

-Yo también -su sonrisa se amplio -yo también te amo, Uzumaki Naruto -el cerró los ojos y los abrió, volvió a cerrarlos, esta vez con más fuerza y volvió a abrirlos. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿No estoy soñando? -sonrió él, una sonrisa cargada de alegría y de placer al saberse correspondido -¿desde cuando lo sabes? -preguntó, acariciando sus labios con los suyos.

-No lo sé -apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de él -solo sé que empecé a extrañarte de forma enfermiza cada vez que te marchabas a entrenar -necesitaba tocarlo y darse cuenta de que aquello era realidad.

Que no soñaba. Que el estaba allí, a su lado. Besándola.

-Con que me digas que me amas, me basta ¿sabes? -rozo su nariz fría con la de ella -por que yo también te amo, demasiado, diría yo -se inclinó suavemente para besarla, cuando un estruendo atrajo su atención -¿ya es año nuevo? -ambos asomaron sus cabezas de su escondite y efectivamente, el cielo estaba precioso, iluminado por los fuegos artificiales de diversos colores y diversas formas. Todos gritaron a una sola voz ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! -Feliz año nuevo, Sakura-chan -sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza y ella se dejo arrastrar por su cálido abrazo, correspondiéndole.

Después de sonreírse como tontos, salieron de su escondite. Naruto sostuvo entre sus dedos la mano de Sakura y le sonrió, se separaron solo para felicitar a sus amigos.

Todos estaban húmedos a causa de la guerra de nieve pero no parecía importarles, minutos después, llegó Tsunade seguida de Gaara, Shizune, Yamato y Kakashi. Al otro lado del campo, se veían unas luces.

-Vaya, despedida de año viejo -señalo Naruto, los aldeanos se acercaban, todos con velas en sus manos, alzadas hacía el cielo, las cuales depositaron en el suelo hasta que se apagaron o extinguieron. Poco después vino otra ronda de felicitaciones.

Todos se tiraron sobre la nieve a seguir observando los fuegos que aún predominaban el cielo, el cual se tornaba azul oscuro. Naruto sonrió cuando Sakura se acomodo a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y cruzando un brazo sobre su torso.

Nadie dijo nada, a lo que saltaba a la vista, no se le podía decir nada.

-¡Ah, mirad! -señalo Konohamaru, el cielo -¡una lluvia de estrellas! -un coro de "_whoa_" y "_vaya_" y "_que precioso_" lleno el lugar.

-Oye, _usuratonkachi _-Sasuke estaba de pie y miraba desde su altura al rubio -¿ya le dijiste? -preguntó.

-Tu si que sabes arruinar los buenos momentos ¿verdad, Sasuke_ no baka_? -gruño Naruto.

-¿Qué cosa, Naruto? -le preguntó Sakura, sin prestar mucha atención.

-Sakura-chan ¿tomaste la cajita musical con forma de piano? -le preguntó con suavidad. Ella asintió -fui yo quien la dejo allí para ti -susurró -quería que supieses que estaba vivo de alguna manera y solo se me ocurrió dejarte la caja de música.

-Deseaba que fueras tu ¿sabes? -el acariciaba sus cabellos -pero no dejaste nota ni nada.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que cierta personita me asustó cuando te iba a dejar una extensa nota ¿sabes? -el sarcasmo que tiño su tono le hizo evidente que se refería al pelinegro que se había marchado, algo más alejado del resto.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Así es, tuve que regresar después de que te marcharas a hacerle jurar que no diría nada -suspiro -pero creo que el muy tonto creyó que era un sueño, porque cuando fui a verlo, estaba medio dormido -suspiro -¿te gusto?

Sakura solo asintió, sintiendo bajo su mejilla el latir del corazón del rubio.

-¿No quieres pedir un deseo a alguna de esas estrellas? -le preguntó con dulzura. Ella alzo la cabeza, con gesto sorprendido, pero el cual luego transformó en una sonrisa.

-No, no quiero ningún deseo -se apoyó sobre el pecho de el y a escasos centímetros de la boca firme y masculina susurró:- Ya pedí mi deseo hace una semana atrás.

-¿Enserio? -el esbozo una sonrisa pícara, aunque un fuego más intenso brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿No lo sabes? -el negó con su cabeza, sonriendo -todo el mundo sabe que lo que pedí fue a Uzumaki Naruto para navidad -le hizo saber, antes de perderse en el brillo de sus ojos azules y besarlo con todo el amor y pasión que guardaba en su interior solo para él.

Después de todo, un poco de fe sobre una estrella se lo había devuelto. ¿Qué podría hacer el poder del amor sobre sus futuros? No lo sabía, solo sabía que mientras su corazón latiese por él, pediría siempre a las estrellas mantenerlo siempre a su lado.

Por toda la eternidad.

**-FIN-**

_**Finalizado el 08-01-09. **__**Es algo tardío, lo sé, pero no es mi culpa, no he tenido Internet y creo que en un futuro no muy lejano me mudare, eso quiere decir que menos Internet ¿saben? Aunque es algo tarde les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo :) Que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad, que Dios os provea de salud y fuerzas para seguir adelante. Que nos brinde un poco de paz a todos, que seguro muchos la necesitamos -es una indirecta Diosito, un poquito de paz ¿please?-.**_

_**Como verán, me sentí muy mal porque el pasado año no pude actualizar nada, nadita de Finding The Love Again ni de Be Always Mine, mi sueño -si, ja-ja-ja- era poder haber actualizado al menos tres veces, pero tengo mala suerte, perdí los documentos que tenía en mi PC sobre ambos fics y apenas los he recuperado y sumado a las ideas que al fin me ha dado Kishimoto en el manga -el capítulo 430 esta genial Kishi, al fin se te descongeló una zona del cerebro- y espero poder pronto ponerme manos a la obra.**_

_**Este fic surgió de la nada, primero iba a ser medio spoiler sobre los últimos acontecimientos sobre el manga, pero después me invadió el aire navideño que aún no me deja y cuando vine a ver, había puesto "Año Nuevo" en el fic. Estará algo extraño, no sé, para como muchos (as) estarán acostumbrados a otro tipo de temática en mis fics, especialmente los OneShots xD, se que este esta suavecito.**_

_**Espero no haber sacado a los personajes de sus líneas, trate, de verás, juro que traté de mantenerlos en la raya, ponerme en sus zapatos e imaginar que harían o dirían en algunas situaciones, esto es muy importante para mí, así que hacédmelo saber.**_

_**Como habrán notado, deje a Taka fuera de todo, ellos tienen su propia celebración -exceptuando su líder, obviamente -en privado. Las cosas quedaron casi como siempre, NejixTenten, SaixIno, evidentemente ShikaxTemari, obvio por que más obvio no puede ser NarutoxSakura, un posible KibaxHinataxSasuke -que al pobre lo deje solo- Kankurox?? Gaarax?? Kakashix?? Yamatox?? Tsunadex?? ChoujixComida xD Rock LeexNieve xDD. **_

_**En fin, tengo un nuevo proyecto de Naruto -no en mente, porque incluso ya tengo tres capítulos escritos y me estoy cargando al cuarto- que espero pronto poder subir en línea. No sé cuando podré actualizar sobre Be Always Mine o Finding The Love Again, pero os aseguro que no los dejaré de lado. A todas aquellas personas que me han hecho su autora favorita y se han suscrito a mis fics, se lo agradezco con toda el alma. Gracias infinitas.**_

_**Ahora, ciertas palabras que usualmente no uso, bueno, si las uso, bastante en realidad, pero quizá para algunos resulten extrañas, a ver...**_

**01) Taka: **_Organización -si así puede llamarse -creada y liderada por __**Uchiha Sasuke**__, creada poco después de que el mismo supiese la verdad sobre su hermano fallecido en un combate contra él, __**Uchiha Itachi**__. __**Taka**__ significa __**Halcón**__, y anteriormente el grupo se llamaba __**Hebi**__ que significa __**Serpiente**__._

**02) ANBU: **_Después de los __**Jounnins**__ vienen los __**ANBU**__, ninjas de élite, lo mejor de lo mejor, se especializan en dar caza a criminales de sus propias aldeas y destruir sus cuerpos para que los secretos de sus aldeas no salgan a la luz. Son, usualmente, parte de la guardia de los __**Hokages**__ de __**Konoha.**_

**03) La Raíz: **_Grupo de __**ANBUS **__denominados mercenarios, están bajo las órdenes de __**Danzou**__, un hombre sin escrúpulos que desea hacerse con el poder de __**Konoha**__ a toda costa. Anteriormente __**Sai**__ pertenecía a esta rama de los __**ANBU, **__pero __**Danzou **__le encomendó la misión de espiar y observar al __**Jinchuuriki **__de nueves colas, __**Uzumaki Naruto**__._

**04) Nice Boy: **_Nombre otorgado a la sonrisa enorme que muestra el brillo en los dientes, empleadas usualmente por __**Rock Lee **__y __**Gai-sensei**__. __**Nice Boy **__significa chico tierno, o chico amable, todo depende de la oración._

**05) Ramen: **_Quién se autodenomine fan de __**Naruto**__ y no sepa que es __**Ramen**__, no es fan xD. Es una sopa de fideos, carne y verduras que lleva diversos condimentos que la hacen exquisita al paladar -__**habla la voz de la experiencia del Ramen instantáneo, aahhh-.**_

**06) Nidaime Hokage: **_Título "Kage", significa __**Séptimo Hokage **__o __**Séptima Sombra de la Hoja.**_

**07) Rokudaime Hokage: **_Título "Kage", en esta ocasión significa __**Sexto Hokage **__o __**Sexta Sombra de la Hoja**__._

**08) Itadakimassu: **_Se dice usualmente antes de comer y significa "Gracias por la comida", es muy común ver esta expresión en diversos __**Animes **__y __**Mangas**__._

**09) ¡Yo!: **_Una forma de decir "Hola", en el mundo de __**Naruto **__es muy común ver a __**Hatake Kakashi **__empleando esta frase cuando llega tarde a las reuniones con su equipo, en los extras de __**Shippuuden**__ o cuando tiene mucho sin salir en el __**Anime.**_

**10) Kazekage: **_Título "Kage" de __**Sunagakure**__, la Aldea de la Arena. __**Gaara **__es el Cuarto y el más joven __**Kazekage**__ de __**Sunagakure **__y vendría significando como __**Sombra del Viento**__._

**11) Hai: **_Quién ha visto __**Anime**__ y leído __**Manga**__ y no sabe que significa esta sencilla frase, no es ningún fan xD, __**"Hai" **__significa __**"Si" **__y dependiendo de la oración, se emplea muchas veces con el significado "__**de acuerdo".**_

_**12) Dango: **__Bolitas de carne que pueden comerse tanto solas como con salsa, muy ricas._

**13) ¡Yes Boss!: **_¡Si jefe! O jefa, según el genero de a quién le estamos hablando._

**14) Usuratonkachi: **_Una de las frases favoritas de __**Uchiha Sasuke **__dedicadas a __**Naruto**__, viene a significar algo así como "__**cabeza hueca**__" o "__**cabeza de chorlito**__"_

**15) Sasuke no Baka - Baka: **_Y está es una de las favoritas de nuestro rubio protagonista en dedicatoria al pequeño __**Uchiha**__, significa "__**Sasuke tonto**__" o "__**Sasuke estúpido**__", empleando solo el "__**Baka**__" puede ser "__**tonto**__", "__**estúpido**__", "__**idiota**__"__**, **__etc._

**Si me faltó alguna, lo siento mucho, ahora si que me despido, tengo un sueño que ni mi madre lo carga. Ya saben, comentarios, comentarios, que son los que hacen que siga escribiendo.**

**¡Ah, por cierto! La melodía de la cajita musical es del ending de Shippuuden Long Kiss Good Bye, interpretada por Halcali.**

**¡Ja ne! **


End file.
